psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Niara
Niara-Suczka rasy Wilczak Saarlosa. Mimo iż pochodzi z Włoch ,nie ma włoskiego akcentu. Hmm...od czego by tu zacząć? Niara to suczka ,która stoi tak jakby na równi. Zacznijmy od tego ,że nie znosi przebieranek. Jak ma coś przymierzyć jest to dla niej jak udręka. Nie maluje się uważa ,że nie potrzebna jej ,,tapeta'' na twarzy. Czasami ,lecz tylko z przymusu ubiera jakąś ładną sukienkę ,ale makijaż to tylko na Halloween. Do bardzo odważnych nie należy ,co prawda lubi adrenalinę ,ale tylko w tedy ,gdy nikomu nie zagraża. Czasami nieśmiała. Niektórzy uważają ,że jest bardzo nieśmiała przez to ,że cicho mówi ,lecz mylą się ponieważ Niara ma taki ton głosu. Czy się zakochuje? Żadkość ,często odtrąca zaloty innych wyjątek to Arrby ❤❤. Lubi jeść ,ale bez przesady...jest uzależniona od czekolady. Nie znosi nudy zazwyczaj gdy się nudzi płacze ,miauczy lub się wydurnia. Kocha zawody ,szczególnie gdy wygrywa. Stara się być sprawiedliwa ,lecz czasami kogoś okłamuję. Gdy pozna kogoś nowego stara się zrobić dobre wrażenie. Odgrywa rolę twardziela ,gdy pozna już go bardzo dobrze ,jest miła i sympatyczna. Lubi się odgrywać często używa przysłów. Nie znosi gdy ktoś mówi ,,Ale z niego dziecko''. Uważa ,że to głupie ,tak jakby obrażać samego siebie przecież każdy był dzieckiem. Słucha muzyki głównie jest to pop. Uwielbia hiszpańskich i francuskich wykonawców. Ogląda głównie horrory i filmy w sumie każdy gatunek...no dobra oprócz musicalów. Nie przeklina jest to dla niej tak jakby pokazanie swojej niskiej inteligencji. Lubi gdy ktoś ją chwali ,i gdy dowodzi swego. Ustępuje tym co się z nią kłócą. Nie robi zdjęć...nie znosi tego ,tak samo jak występów publicznych. Nie znosi zmuszania ją do czegoś. Jeżeli nie poprosisz po prostu to zignoruje. Chciałaby śpiewać ale...nie ma daru. Czasami komuś dokucza. Suczka ma wiele zainteresowań. W niektórych jest nawet dobra w niektórych gorsza... Zacznijmy od tego ,że Niara często coś bazgrze. Co dziwne ,że to co rysuje na szybko wychodzi jej lepiej ,niż to nad czym się starała. Lubi wykonywać animacje i niektóre z nich są naprawdę dobre. Dawniej zajmowała się tworzeniem muzyki i remiksów ,lecz przestało sprawiać jej to przyjemność. Jest mistrzem w flip buttle chalange. Oprócz tego szybko biega. Niestety często niechce jej się ,lecz wystarczy wystarczy ,że "kkolega" z klasy zacznie ją gonić , coś mocno ją zaskoczy. Skacze no też dobrze. Śilna też jest ale nie dorównuje ,nawet chłopakom. Za to ma pazury ,które potrafią przedrzeć nawet skórę. Dlatego zawsze e podcina. Niara urodziła się we Włoszech. Mieszkała razem z rodzicami i swoimi właścicielami w bloku. Pewnego dnia właściciel Niary dostał awans w pracy ,niestety musiał się przeprowadzić. Kilka lat po przeprowadzce urodziła się siostra Niary. Razem były bardzo szczęśliwe. Gdy podczas jednej z misji ,Youki odnalazła suczkę Ryder postanowił ja przeszkolić i przyjąć do Psiego Patrolu. Regularny Niara na codzienną misję zakłada niebieską czarną kamizelkę. Ma plecak w którym trzyma latarkę pistolet kajdanki i szczypce. Jej samochód jest podobny do Chase jednak ,granatowo czarny i z tyłu ma przyśpieszacze. Mission Paw Suczka nosi na sobie czarno-granatowy kombinezon. Na łapach ma czarne buty ,a na głowie kask z kamerą termowizyjną. Jej pojazd to skuter ,który ma po bokach turbo przyśpieszacze. Czasami jej strój świeci. W plecaku ma pistolet ,lampę oraz laser. Air Pup Niebiesko biały strój. Plecak wyposażony w skrzydła ,potrafiące latać 600 km/h. Sea Patrol Kombinezon do pływania ,biało cyjanowy ,czasami świeci. Hełm wypełniony tlenem a na łapach przyśpieszacze. W plecaku ma szczypce wyciągarkę oraz podwodne armatki z siecią. Pojazd to cyjanowo biała łódka. Space Pup Kombinezon kosmiczny typu galaxy. Normalny pojazd kosmiczny. Jungle Pup Czarno Zielony strój ,z elementami niebieskiego. Nie ma pojazdu ponieważ porusza się swoimi wrotkami. W plecaku ma szczypce oraz scyzoryk. Pirat Na głowie czarny kapelusz piracki z cyjanowymi paskami i czaszką. Ma kombinezon podobny do Arrby'ego jednak czarno cyjanowy. Ma plecak z szczypcami i latarką ,oraz lupą. Winter Patrol Suczka ma wtedy granatową czapkę która ma jasnoniebieskie obszycie i pompon u góry. Kurtka Niary wtedy jest granatowa od klatki piersiowej aż po podbrzusze ciągnie się jaśniejszy pas. Z boków kurtki na przędzie ma dwie żółte czteroramienne gwiazdki. Jeździ wtedy granatowym motorem śnieżnym, który maskę z przodu ma w kolorze jasnoniebieskim. Na niej także ma koguta policyjnego. Suczka ma miejsce z tylu na drugiego pasażera. Wyposażenie plecaka suczki to:kajdanki, megafon, gaz pieprzowy, paralizator, pistolet oraz także sieć, koc termiczny, termos. Mighty Pup Wtedy suczka ma granatową maskę w kształcie pięcioramiennej gwiazdy. Obszycia ma czarne. Reszta kostiumu suczki na jej ciele jest granatowa. Obszycia kostiumu bliżej łap jest czarna. Podbrzusze oraz na plecach ma białe pasma. Na nich jest granatowy brokat. Na klatce piersiowej ma złotą gwiazdę, za którą są trzy kreski symbolizujące ruch. Gdy aktywuje się moc Niary łapy świecą jej na granatowo. Mocą suczki jest paraliżowanie na jakiś czas. Soul Patrol Wtedy Niara jest mieszanką Fenka Pustynnego z gepardem. Uszy i ciało ma Fenka, zaś ogon i łapy gepardzie. Lubi *Zabawy w śniegu. *Spędzać czas z Arrby'm. *Zabawę. Nie lubi *Wiatru. *Lata czyli zbyt wysokiej temperatury. *Gdy coś nie idzie jak po jej myśli. *Gdy jakaś dziewczyna kręci się koło Arrby'ego. Hobby *Gra w tenisa stołowego i ziemnego. *Rysowanie. *Tworzenie animacji i komiksów. *Jazda na wrotkach i rolkach. Inne * Ona i Arrby to małżeństwo. Razem mają trójkę szczeniąt, czyli Mark’a, Mike’a i Bowie. * Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski i filetowy. * Ulubiona pora roku to...zima. * Jej największym marzeniem jest wynalezienie czekolady dla psów. Jest od niej uzależniona ,i chciałaby aby inne pieski też mogły ją jeść. * Mimo ,iż psy nie mogą jeść czekolady ,Niara całe życie je je i nic jej nie jest. Jest odporna na jej "skutki uboczne" * Na początku miała być Leonbergerem ale autorka nie mogła zdecydować się co do umaszczenia ,i postanowiła ,że będzie śnieżnobiałym owczarkiem maremma. Jednak obecnie jest Wilczakiem Saarloosa. * Czasami jeździ z Arrby'm i Sid'em ich statkiem. Wtedy ma na sobie swój specjalny strój. * Bardzo lubi grać w siatkówkę ,i o dziwo polubiła piłkę nożną. * Ona i Buessa to najlepsze przyjaciółki. |-|Stary Wygląd= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Plik:Niara_w_swoim_stroju.png|Niara w swoim stroju + Pierwszy rysunek w nowym programie. (Muszę nauczyć się cieniować ,inastępnym razem wykorzystam wszystkie pędzle) 1515952930478.png|Suczka jako psyrenka. Plik:Niara_i_Arrby.png Plik:Arrby_and_Niara_love.png|Niara i Arbby walczą na"miecze" Plik:Zabawa_na_śniegu..png|Niara i Melanie lepią bałwana. Plik:Kokardka.png|Kiedy to rysowałam miałam na sobie taką kokardę xD Plik:Niara_Original_Model.png|Uff po dwóch tygodniach w końcu skończone! Model Niary zrobiony prze ze mnie (Wafel gdy jeszcze Niara nie była zaadoptowana). Plik:Sketch-1516001557702.png|O matuchno mój sen się spełnił ❤❤❤ Piękny art od Chye. Plik:Niara.png|Aww przesłodka Niara od ZumaxTracker ❤❤ Plik:Sketch-1517252122365.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER.Z okazji 31. 01. Super Blue Blood Moon. Aww dzięki Chye ❤ Szkoda ,że nie mogę tego zobaczyć-U mnie pada deszczyszko z śniegiem :/ Plik:Sketch-1517420927121.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Super Blue Blood Moon. Plik:1517581979132.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Niara z Arrby ' m z okazji walentynek. Awww jakie to urocze. ❤❤❤���������� |-|Nowy Wygląd= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ 1518717978391.png|Z okazjiczasem Walentynek ❤ 1520444450690.png|Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1, i ich chore miłości To jest takie piękne i prawdziwe xD Piękny obrazek ❤ 1520613474474.png|Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1. Awww przeuroczy i arcyśliczny !❤ Kocham �� Ashira gives Arrby for Niara.jpg|Awww przecudowny i słodziachny fanart odtym Matyny ❤❤�� sketch-1520702249482.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. AWW Aryśliczny i Arycudny!!!❤❤❤ 1522505617092.png|Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 ,specjał na Wielkanoc !! Niara_painting_Easter_egg.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji świąt Wielkanocnych Niara By Shiraz.png|Nowy styl "Cookie Pups". Narysowane przez Zuma the girl. Super pomysł. Kocham ciasteczka ❤❤❤ Pups got Talent tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania ,,Pieski i pokaz talentów" Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Policjant Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Policjantka Kategoria:Policjantki Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Pirat Kategoria:Piratka Kategoria:Wilczak Saarlosa Kategoria:Adoptowana Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Policjantka